1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention is in the general field of edging for lawns, flower beds, around trees and bushes, for flower boxes adjacent buildings and the like, and similar landscaping activities. The invention is more particularly directed to the use of specially formed blocks having ends with curvatures suitable to engage and hold one another in position with, or without, the use of mortars and the like.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
There is no prior art known to me for accomplishing the ends desired as hereinafter described in this application with the exception of customary rectangular bricks and blocks which may be placed end to end, approaching another at one corner and leaving a gap between them. In order to create a satisfactory edging from such blocks; the gap must be filled with mortar, concrete, or the like. My invention is completely distinct from the prior art using bricks and the like as described in that the blocks utilized in my invention have curved matching elements which hold them in position firmly. My blocks may have overlapping and underlapping ends to further strengthen and hold the blocks in position. In alternative form my blocks employ a new and distinct element of the use of stakes or the like through holes in the blocks to hold them in position under severely adverse conditions. There is no art known to me encompassing these innovations.